Enseñando a cocinar a Inglaterra!
by Alfie Eldenstein
Summary: Que pasaría si Inglaterra tuviera que aprender a cocinar en 5 días? Quienes serian las naciones que se arriesgaran a hacerlo? Podran lograrlo? Fail Summary por favor lean!


**ANTES DE CUALQUIER OTRA COSA! ESTA HISORIA PERTENECE A Arthur Oxentierna NO a mi yo solo la publico**

**Arthur Oxentierna: Hola! Bueno esta historia se desarrollo mientras veía Boss Body (?) y ociosamente mi mente empezó a formular esta historia...espero la disfruten :'D**

**Alfie Eldenstein: Holaaaaaaaaaaa~~ ****ewe pues aquí les vengo con otra historia mon'amis~~ honhonhon~~ creo que el nombre lo dice todo asi que empezare!**

**Hetalia no me pertenece..es de Hidekaz Himaruya!**

**Advertencias: Iggy cocinando, Francia pervirtiendo todo, Romano intentando matar a Inglaterra, insinuaciones.**

* * *

**.**

Por fin había terminado de una vez por todas esa maldita junta!

Ya me tenia harto ese frog que no deja de molestarme de sol a sombra! solo espero no encontrarme con el en la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando entre a la sala comedor ya había varios países que habían asistido por la junta de la ONU comiendo o platicando trivialidades; gracias al cielo Francia no estaba ahí, asi que decidi tomar asiento en una de las mesas mas alejadas de los ruidosos, ahí se encontraba Japón.

Normalmente me dirijiria la palabra pero estaba muy concentrado leyendo un manga.

-Vamos Ittoki-kun, Masato-kun! Ustedes pueden vencer a la clase S!- susurraba de vez en cuando.

No quería interrumpirlo asi que me levante para tomar comida del bufete que ahí servían.

Desde platos rudimentarios (cerealito~~) hasta verdaderos manjares estaban ahí que hacían que el paladar bailara de alegría; que probaría primero?

Mellamo la atención la comida francesa, olia delicioso pero sobre mi cadáver la comería...aunque en realidad debía saber exquisito~

NO! mi mente no flaquearia ante la maldita comida de ese idiota del vino...al final solo tome un pedazo de pay de manzana.

Ya todo estaba bien, excepto...Donde estaba el te!

Lo busque entre las bebidas..no había nada! quien pudo ser el idiota que se atrevio a no poner te en el bufete?!

Trate de tranqulizarme, de seguro había te en las estanterías de la cocina, eso me calmo y me diriji ahí con mucha desesperación.

Creo que me estoy creando una adicción al te, en fin.

Cuando entre por las puertas de la cocina había mucho mas ruido que en el mismo comedor; cocinando se encontraban todos los países de los cuales sus platillos eran reconocidos por ser deliciosos, desgraciadamente Francia se encontraba ahí pero parecía ignorarme.

-Mon'ami Italia hazme el favor de pasarme el fondieu de queso~- decía mientras lanzaba por los aires un omelette y lo hacia caer de nuevo en el sarten.

-Io no lo tengo Francia-niichan~- decía el italiano mientras metia una lasagna en el horno; a su vez algunos platicaban como Romano que lanzaba la masa de pizza al aire mientras cantaba o Mexico que partia verduras en finos cuadritos a toda velocidad mientras comentaba algo con la India.

-Quien crees que sea el nuevo novato que entrara al concurso Internacional?-

-No lo se pero debe de tener muchas agallas como para presentarse no lo crees?-

-Si, jajaja me acuerdo de ese estadounidense del año pasado, te acuerdas como se puso a llorar?-

-Como olvidarlo! el pobre casi se desmaya cuando recibió un 5 de calificación por parte del juez jajajajajja!-

Queria seguir oyendo sobre aquel concurso...

Pero alguien si se fijo en mi presencia.

-Ugh?Inglaterra que haces aquí aru?-

Todos los países dejaron de cocinar repentinamente para mirarme fijo. Jamas me sentí tan abochornado, pero yo era el gran Imperio Ingles no dejaría que nada me avergonzara.

-Alguien sabe donde esta el te?- pregunte con desgana.

-Esa cosa la tiramos porque sabia horrible- me dijo sin mirarme Romano -Si no tienes nada mas que decir largo de la cusina-

-U..ustedes se creen la gran cosa por saber cocinar!- le grite enojado - solo es comida no es la gran cosa!-

-Que dijiste?- dijo Turquia mirándolo desde su antifaz sombríamente.

-Son solo celos aru- comento China para tranquilizar al turco -Para empezar el nunca ha sido invitado al CIG aru-

-CIG?- pregunte confundido.

-Concours International Gastronomique - me dijo lentamente Francia como si fuera un idiota -pero como lo sabrias si nunca has participado en uno?-

-Solo los mejores países pueden entrar- me dijo Italia con una sonrisa -y cada año invitan a un novato a participar~-

-Claro después de ganar entre los demás novatos aru-

De repente me vino un recuerdo a la cabeza..

_-...Mr. England.. -_

_-Yes?- había murmurado al ver a hijo de mi primer ministro entrar._

_-He sido invitado al CIG este año...- el chico miraba cuanto trabajo tenia._

_-Hmm que bueno- en ese momento no sabia que significaba._

_-Y bueno necesito que usted...me..mejor le dejo la carta que me enviaron para que la lea con mas calma- me comento nervioso mientras dejaba una hoja de papel en mi escritorio y salía rápidamente de mi oficina._

_La tome y la guarde en mi chaqueta._

_En eso sonaron las 2:00pm.. debía ir a la conferencia mundial._

-Me dieron una carta de ese concurso- musite.

Hahahahha por fin iban a dejar de burlarse that idiots de mi cocina! Hahahahhah esa no se la esperaban! Fuck yeah!

Alguien me estaba hablando pero yo estaba muy ocupado sacando la hoja de mi chaqueta y después la empeze a leer.

En la carta explicaba que era un honor entrar al CIG y que solo los mejores blablablablabla para entrar es requisito blablablabla que el país en cuestión de donde proviene haya ganado un concurso de cocina por lo menos una vez...

Toda mi felicidad se había venido abajo. Maldita sea!

Donde demonios iba a ganar un maldito concurso! El CIG era en cinco días ! bloddy shit!

En mi frustracion se me había caído la hoja y alguien la levanto, acto seguido me puso la mano en la cabeza, iba gritarle algo pero esa persona se empezó a reir.

-De verdad querias entrar a ese concurso?- me pregunto Mexico que seguía agarrándome la cabeza.

-Of course idiot! Don't touch me!- me quejaba pero me ignoro.

-En ese caso...oye tia Feli no te gustaría enseñarla a cocinar a Inglaterra?-

-Vee~Inghilterra me da miedo... pero claro que si!-decía con entusiasmo el italiano -Nee Inghilterra te haremos un buen cocinero! no es asi fratello?-

-Yo no participare en una estupidez como esa!-

-Fratello!-

-No!-

-per favore per favore per favore per favore per favore!-

-Ah esta bien Maledizione!-

-Genial ahora somos tres! que dice China?-

-Es un caso perdido aru- me respondio -además el fuma opio no me agrada aru-

-Yo te ayudare a enseñarle mon'amour Mexique~- canturreo Francia.

-Porque?-

-Es que necesitaras de los mejores chefs para convertir " esto" en haute cuisine cuisinier!-

-Si claro...-

-Y porque aprovechare para molestarlo~honhonhon~-

-Eso me lo creo mas...pero bueno entre mas mejor!-

Yo mientras tanto me había quedado petrificado. Porque esos idiotas querían ayudarme?! Por compasión?! NO! e Imperio Ingles no acepta compasión!

-No lo estamos haciendo por eso idiota!- dijo Mexico como leyéndome el pensamiento -Tomalo como un reto-

-Reto?- repeti yo.

-Seria interesante saber si Anglaterre sabe cocinar muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy en el fondo-

Todos asintieron excepto yo.

Poco a poco la cocina se fue vaciando y solo quedamos nosotros cinco y yo me sentía como una vil rata de laboratorio que todos examinaban.

Pero por alguna razón me hacia un poquito feliz que fuera a aprender a cocinar...no es que no supiera! claro que no! es que no los quería deslumbrar con su inmensa sabiduría de cocina!

Ya verían todas esa viles bestias inmundas que se hacían llamar países que se habían burlado de mi comida! de mi te! de mis grandiosos scones!

Voy a ganar ese concurso! Estoy completamente seguro, tal vez con una minima ayuda de esos cinco pero ganaría!

Y todos conoceran a Arthur Kirkland como el mejor cocinero del mundo!

Se los mostrare ya verán!

* * *

.

**Kesesesese espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo kesesesese!**

**Pequeña aclaración: Concours International Gastronomique= Concurso Internacional Gastronomico XDDD**

**Al final Romano, Ita-chan, Francia y Mexico ayudaran a Iggy a saber cocinar~~**

******Dejen reviews...por cada review que dejen ayudan a Iggy no mata a Francia con un scone!**


End file.
